codexgigasfandomcom-20200215-history
Sciuridian
COLLECTED REPORTS #411 Date collected: D114.Y150 OBSERVATIONAL REPORT R-334-U-101 Observer: Zn Vg TpSubject: Race Studies - The Sciuridian Beginning Report: At the request of the Exalted One Mj Wf Gv, I visited the planet the natives refer to as T'ch'rr'ch, "Tree", which we know as 1-23827. Upon arrival I began recording observed societal and racial characteristics of the local dominant species, who call themselves "Ch't'rr'k'ch'aah", or "Shadowtail", a.k.a, the Sciuridians. My observational notes follow. Planet: T'ch'rr'ch is the fourth of eleven planets orbiting a yellow star of average density, temperature and mass, which we know as GSR- 82012. It is globally urbanized with few natural preserves breaking the skyline of its single ecumenopolis. One of these, a roughly square patch of undeveloped ocean, is dotted with several artificial atolls. These atolls house the planet's ultra-wealthy, political and military elite, and is home to one of the largest Covens in Sciuridian space (Coven details follow). Another is a highly mountainous area that is largely wilderness on the surface, though urbanized underground structures continue the vast city through the preserve above. These subterranean areas penetrate various areas of the planet's crust, sometimes to depths measured in miles. The planet has one ruined satellite, and the remains of a second, neither of which is colonized. The largest is called "Rrr'ch'k't", "the Predator". Its surface is heavily cratered and the entire moon has cracked down the middle. The smallest is, "Rr'k'ah", "the Prey". This moon is mostly destroyed, with large fields of debris forming a ring around the planet itself. It is likely that the moons had intersecting orbits, and orbited at different rates, ultimately resulting in a collision between the two. Major Species: The Sciuridians Appearance: There is noted dimorphism between male and female Sciuridians. Shared traits follow, with gender specific ones detailed thereafter. Biology is similar to that of a human (see Observational Report J-498-L-001 "Human"). They possess two arms, and two legs. Their external covering is a coat of wiry fur, observed in blond, brown, black, red, and white colors. Hair, if present, matches the fur color. A bushy tail extends from the base of the spine, matching the Sciuridian's height for its length. The bush of the fur on the tail brings it's width to a measurement approximately equal to the breadth of the shoulders. Despite their resemblance to tree-bound rodents of other worlds, Sciuridians are omnivorous, taking their meat from a few herbivorous creatures indigenous to their planet, and their vegetables from the edible plant life. Due to the lack of widespread wilderness and farmland, these are raised in towering artificial farms, or imported from other worlds. However, like the tree-bound rodents, they're natural climbers, and excel in feats of agility and dexterity. Male: Male Sciuridians average between four and five feet in height, and typically weigh less than one hundred pounds. Their muscle tissue is very light, and not well-suited for manual labor. Their builds are typically very slender, almost feminine compared to the males of other known species. Their neural mass, though proportionate to their size, is denser than that of the females, leading to a higher intellect. However, their genitalia are very large. Average male penile length is twenty-one inches, with average variations of three inches. Testicles are four inches in diameter on average. Female: Female Sciuridians average between five and a half and seven feet tall, with weights between two and four hundred pounds. Their increased weight is due to a much denser muscle and bone structure. Their build is typically very athletic: narrow waist, broad hips, long legs. Average breast size is D. Clothing: Clothing tends to vary by gender. Males wear extravagant and elaborate costumes, often featuring gloves, stockings, capes, scant tops and as little as possible around the hips. This may be to display their sexual attractiveness. Females prefer more conservative attire, usually consisting of blouses, and short pants. A special group of white Sciuridians tend to wear robes, cloaks, veils, hoods, and masks, though some of these prefer full nudity. In combat, Sciuridians wear suits of powered armor that augment their strength, agility, and speed. These vary from armor made for speed and agility to heavier suits for intense combat. Biological requirements: Sciuridians, like other animal species, require food, water, and breathable air. They are omnivorous, raising a variety of meat animals, vegetables, fruits and edible fungi. Sciuridians have an accelerated metabolism, and tend to be hyperactive until hungry, at which time they become sluggish and lethargic. Their sleep cycle is nonexistent. When awake, they will continue standard waking activities for as long as possible, until they finally just drop into sleep periods that may last for days. Reproduction: The Sciuridians reproduce sexually. However, the males of the species experience only seasonal fertility, while the females are capable of becoming pregnant any time. During a male's fertile period, which last anywhere from a single day to a week. He is expected to mate with as many females as possible. Once a female is pregnant, the male takes no part in raising the young. Females ovulate at the moment of sexual climax. During conception, a single sperm will fertilize the ovum, which will then release a hormone that triggers the remaining sperm cells to form a protective barrier around the ovum. This barrier grows along with the egg, becoming the placenta. Sciuridian seminal fluid contains high concentrations of glucose and protein, as well as hormones that interact with the uterine wall. The glucose and protein nourish the zygote and placenta, while the hormones trigger changes in the uterus so that a proper umbilicus will form. Gestation period is approximately eight months. After that time, the female gives live birth, usually to a single child, though cases of twins and triplets are not unheard of. Birth rate of males to females is approximately 1:20. In primitive times, this resulted in Sciuridian prides, with a single male traveling among a group of females. Why there were ever so few males then, or now, is a mystery, as the Sciuridian Y chromosome does not appear to have degenerated like those found in similarly advanced races. Lifespan: The average Sciuridian male lives for about 80 years. The average female lives for about 65. Male Sciuridians reach maturity after about 15 years. Females do the same in about 12. Culture Technology: The Sciuridians are a Technology Level 12 species. Most female Sciuridians live in apartments inside the massive buildings that cover their planet. Wealthier citizens live in the higher levels of these buildings, while the lower economic classes live closer to the planet surface. Furnishing and appointments are dependent on the individual's income and market availability. White females compose two different sects of society; they are the religious leaders, and they raise the males. In their religious capacity, they dwell in covens, and teach the few religious devotees among Sciuridians in the ways of Sciuridian faith. Religious covens live in temples scattered around the planet. The size, decoration, and condition of these temples depends on where it is; Covens near the planet surface tend to be in poorer condition than those higher up, while the one coven in the area around the ocean rivals many of the homes, hotel and resorts nearby. Covens dedicated to the raising of males are universally posh and luxurious. The females here dedicate themselves to coddling and pampering males throughout their lives. Male Sciuridians live in the aforementioned covens, with the exception of the rare white male, who live among the religious females as monks. Their purpose to Sciuridian society as a whole is that they are the scholars, artists, scientists and politicians; tasks which allow them to use their higher intellect to the greatest advantage. Transportation methods depend on destination. Short distances are usually covered on foot, or, in the case of a particularly spoiled male, via rickshaw or even "piggyback", with one of his attending females pulling or carrying. Longer distances are covered via single-seat personal transport, or mass transit options such as trains and bus-type vehicles. Interplanetary travel is accomplished via a technology the Sciuridians refer to as the "Tachyon Saturation Tunnel". These devices are set along predefined routes at regular intervals, and saturate a passing ship with the energy signature of tachyons. This allows the ship to travel at superluminal speeds without the use of an on board FTL capable drive. Interstellar travel uses a similar technology called a Tachyon Simulation Drive. This internal device coats a vessel with the same energy signature of the aforementioned tunnel, thus facilitating FTL travel. Tachyons, as we know, cannot travel at any speed slower than that of light. This technology then, allows the Sciuridians to travel at any speed they wish, so long as it's faster than light. Medicine consists largely of synthesized chemical medications, though herbal medicine and holistic therapy have their place in Sciuridian medical procedure as well. Sciuridians are capable of highly complex surgeries, to include the transplant of several major organs, and cellular reconstruction of broken bones. Religion: Sciuridian religion, where it is encountered, does not seem to center around the worship of any deity. Instead, the Sciuridians recognize a blend of forces at work in every living thing, and strive to balance those forces within themselves. These two forces are called, "Rr'ch'k't", the Predator, and "Rr'k'ah", the Prey. The Predator is hot-blooded, dominant and selfish. The Prey is calm, submissive, and compassionate. Sciuridian priests and priestesses preach ways to achieve this balance. Despite their lack of a deity, the Sciuridians do have a form of an eternal paradise and punishment. Those who live virtuously and strive to attain the balance of Predator and Prey within are admitted to "Rr'rr'rr'ch'k T'ch't'k'rr", or the Twilight Canopy, where they will dwell forever in the safety and comfort of the trees during an eternal twilight, when the heat of the day has passed, and it is not yet dark enough for the night hunters to come out. Those who fall to one extreme or the other, either Predator or Prey, will go to "Rr't'ch'k'rr K't'k'aah", the Under Forest. Here, it is always the darkest, foggiest night. There are no bushes in which to hide, and the trees all lack their bark, making them impossible to climb. In this dark openness, the damned are forever hunted, and doomed to flee for the rest of eternity from the predators always about to spring upon them. Those who stop running are torn limb from limb, and devoured alive, able to feel every claw and fang sinking into them, and every piece of flesh ripped from them. Once the predators are finished, the damned are resurrected, and set once again to run from hunters they'll never escape. Creation Myth: According to Sciuridian legend, the Predator once stalked its Prey throughout the universe, until the Prey found the great tree T'ch'rr'ch. Here, the Prey was able to elude the Predator for countless years, until the Predator was finally able to pounce on the Prey. Despite running for so long, the Prey fought back against the Predator. In the struggle that followed, the Prey was torn to shreds. However, in the fight, the Prey inflicted a grievous wound on the Predator, from which it later died. The blood of both Predator and Prey fell to onto T'ch'rr'ch. Where the two's blood mixed, life began. Therefore, the Predator and Prey are in all life, and all life must find a balance between the two. Sexuality: The Sciuridians have a few sexual taboos. Anal sex is considered taboo, for example. Reasons include it being considered a waste of semen, and that female anal tissue is not as elastic as the vaginal passage. Homosexuality among males is also considered taboo for the same reasons. There is, however, an exception to this: White males. White males, like white females, are naturally sterile. However, they are not impotent, and have the same seasonal pattern as other males. Therefore, a homosexual relationship between white males is acceptable, as no viable semen is lost in such a union. There is no such restriction on females, however, and a race wide bisexuality has developed among females. During times when a male is unavailable for sex, the females will gladly turn to one another to ease any urges that may arise. Other taboos include a restriction against sex with any partner too young to have had his first season, or her first “night tremor” (the Sciuridian female equivalent to a nocturnal emission), and any partner so old that he no longer has seasons, or she can no longer have an orgasm. In commercial districts, stores dedicated to sexual items are common. It is not considered strange to be able to purchase a replica of a particularly famous or well-endowed male, and then to display this replica within one's home. These replicas are even sometimes used as marital aids for female couples, for masturbation, or a type of sexual training. Heterosexual sex is surprisingly vanilla, with vaginal intercourse being the chief form of stimulation. Some males, though, are not above engaging in acts of foreplay with their partners. These acts are rarely taken to either side's orgasm, though it does not seem to be a problem if some manner of mess is made. White females are generally restricted from sexual intercourse with a fertile male. There are, though, special circumstances that permit such a union. A male's first season, for example, is usually guided by his attending females. During rearing, a bond of trust forms between the male and those raising him. His first season is a frightening and confusing time for him, so his attending females are there to help him through this bewildering time, and teach him what he is to do during this period. Therefore, the attending females temporarily change their form of attention from affection to physical. This may continue for the first few seasons in a male's life, but come to a halt as soon as the male has fathered his first child. Another time is if a male has been ill shortly before his season. His attending females help him through that season, as Sciuridian superstition is that the sperm made during that season may carry the same illness that afflicted him and may make any children fathered during that time sickly throughout their lives. The third and final opportunity for a white female to have intercourse with a male is with a white male. Outside of this, it is generally agreed that sexual acts, whether alone or with someone, should be committed in privacy, though, like all societies with such a taboo, there are those who get a thrill from breaking such. Leadership: Generally, males hold the majority of political power for themselves, and have formed a council to govern the planet. Despite such chauvinistic governing principles, females are not oppressed or enslaved in any appreciable way. It is even possible for a female Sciuridian to hold political office. Coven Mothers, priestesses, leaders of private businesses and certain military commanders may all serve on a planetary council, and there are always two places on the council reserved for the commander of the planetary defense force and star-side naval guard. The race has expanded beyond their original star system, and is largely run as a confederacy, with each system given quasi-sovereignty. In events where the entirety of the race needs to make a decision, a representative from each star system is elected, and sent to T'ch'rr'ch bearing the will of the system to vote on the decision being made. Sciuridian space is really only united as a single nation through this form of communal law, common currency, and a unifying language. Cultural relations: Despite being one of the most active members of the GIGAS, the Sciuridians were not one of the founding members. It took much negotiation before they would agree to membership, particularly as one of their closest rivals, the Nambik, were already a part of it. It was shortly after their membership that the Limited Warfare Agreement was proposed and codified. In times of warfare or other civil unrest, the Sciuridian military widely uses armored infantry. Sciuridian powered armor is varied in design, from lightly armed and lightly armored suits for scouting and occupation purposes, to multi-ton suits made to attack heavily defended enemy positions. Though this type of infantry is the most common unit in their militaries, the Sciuridians also utilize naval warships, as well as star fighters and star bombers. When encountering alien cultures, they are quick to learn as much as they can before sharing their own culture with them. Cultural immersion agents are almost universally female, and usually live among the new society for a year before sending a report. The only exception to this rule so far has been the inhabitants of planet “Earth”. Almost upon sight of the planet, the Sciuridians were launching troop dropships to attack and conquer that world. Diet: Sciuridians are omnivorous, able to draw nutrition from both meat and vegetable matter. T'ch'rr'ch does not have an abundance of wild or plant life, but the Sciuridians do raise plants and animals either in specialized structures, or on planets set aside for just such a purpose. Edible plants and animals of alien origin are also farmed. Common staples of Sciuridian diet include animals like the “rr'ch't'ah”, a six-legged reptile resembling a meaner version of the Earth crocodile, and the “ch'k” a wheat-like grass whose seeds are ground into a meal used in breads and other baked goods, whose stalks are chopped into condiments, and who's starchy roots are served as a vegetable. Curiously, neither is native to T'ch'rr'ch. It may be that lack of native food supplies fueled the Sciuridians' push into a spacefaring species. A note on Sciuridian other-worlds: This report primarily focuses on the Sciuridian home planet of T'ch'rr'ch. The nation itself though is spread over hundreds of star systems and planets. These planets vary wildly from hive-cities similar to T'ch'rr'ch, to the much more pastoral and naturally preserved farming worlds. Still others have been groomed into something resembling natural parks or resort worlds. Second note: Ring Colonies There also exist several free floating ring-shaped colony worlds, measuring hundreds or thousands of miles in diameter. The interior surfaces of these worlds are covered with artificial landscapes, complete with oceans, mountain ranges, valleys, swamps, and other ecosystems. These ring worlds are often located in solar systems that have no planet suitable for life, either naturally or through terraforming. However, it is not uncommon for them to be located in worlds with a habitable planet, often serving as parks, farms, luxury housing, or military reserves. Three of these are found in the T'ch'rr'ch system alone, one in orbit around T'ch'rr'ch.Their positioning within their system is interesting. The Sciuridians make use of Lagrange points, situating the worlds in orbit around a world with any number of moons. The colony is placed at just such a point that the gravitational pull of the planet and the moon, cancel each other out, thus preserving the ring colony's position in the planet-moon system. These colonies are also placed in such an angle that the ring does not shade itself, providing a natural day-night cycle as the ring spins. (TRANSMISSION ENDS) (Transmission originally clarified by Asenath) category:GIGAS Member Races